


Marry Me

by Diary



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bechdel Test Fail, Bisexual Franklin "FDR" Foster, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Established Tuck Hansen/Lauren Scott, Families of Choice, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Male Friendship, POV Bisexual Character, POV Franklin "FDR" Foster, POV Male Character, Unrequited Franklin "FDR" Foster/Tuck Hansen - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. Love is selfish, love is selfless, love is kind, and love is bitter and greedy. Or: 'He wants everything she’s about to have.' Complete.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own This Means War.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is largely inspired by Thomas Rhett's song Marry Me.

FDR likes Lauren.

“You can’t wear a black suit to your wedding,” he tells Tuck.

“I wore a black suit when I married Katie.”

“I’m gonna give you a few minutes to process that.”

Scoffing, Tuck shoves at him. “Why don’t you want to wear the same suit as me?”

“Hey, I have no problem making it easier for Lauren to justify marrying the right person, but when it comes to the pictures, no one’s going to know who the lucky groom is if we match. Wear your blue suit. No tie, man, this isn’t a funeral or mission.”

“Aren’t you going to be wearing a tie?”

“I’m mourning the loss of your bachelorhood, and it’s my mission to see you happily married. Or to steal the bride and end up married myself.”

Making another sound of fond irritation, Tuck wraps an arm around him. “Thanks, mate. I know- you didn’t need to step aside.”

“Hey, I didn’t. Remember? We both talked to her at the get-go, and for reasons I’m still trying to figure out, she thought you were the better choice. It pains me to see such a sexy, intelligent woman limiting herself to a guy like you, but hey, Nana Foster always raised me to respect a clear lack of interest. Her loss, and until she sees the error of her ways, your gain.”

Tuck laughs. “Right. And thanks for letting me crash at your place before the wedding.”

“My place is always yours, buddy.”

…

Lauren likes him a lot more since he stopped hitting on her, but she still occasionally gives him a ‘I will put up with you only, because, you are close to my fiancé’ look.

“I hope they have a baby soon,” Nana says. “You know that another boy, he’ll be named after you.”

“It’d be great to have another kid running around,” he replies, and he means it sincerely. Joe’s a great kid, but having even more kids of Tuck’s running around- a girl would be nice, and with Lauren as her mother, there’s a good chance she’d grow into a beautiful woman. Another boy, though, someone else he can chase around, be chased by, and going on fishing trips with him and his dad-

“We’ll need to pile extra attention on Joe, though, if they do. I hope he’d be happy about being a big brother.”

“Yeah, I’m going to go check on his new pony, make sure she’s ready for him to start learning.” He kisses her cheek.

…

In some ways, Lauren knows Tuck better than he ever will, and in some ways, she’ll never know Tuck as well as he does.

Pausing the TV, Tuck asks, “Hey, remember our mission in London?”

“Which one?”

They’ve been on two, and he desperately hopes Tuck’s talking about the second. It went off with no hitches.

The first one, it’d been so good until-

“Our first,” Tuck quietly says. “I know we’ve never really talked about it, but-” He trails off.

“There’s nothing to talk about, mi amigo. We had to improvise, and we managed to keep a cover intact. Not the one we hoped for, but you know, traumatising experiences help build character.”

Tuck had shown him his home town before they’d headed to London. Along the way, they’d had disgusting beer, surprisingly delicious tea, and almost gotten into a fight on a bus. Or more accurately, he’d almost gotten into a fight with some men twice his size, and Tuck had dragged him off the bus three stops too early.

Then, on their last day, they’d managed to end up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Have you ever- with another man?”

The answer is he’s done significantly much more than sharing one awkward kiss with a fair number of other men.

The truth is also, “I’m not gay. Trust me, if I could have traded you with a pretty girl agent, I would have in a heartbeat.”

“Well, yeah, I know that,” Tuck chuckles.

“Then, unless you’re secretly in love with me, we don’t need to rehash this, man. You weren’t unfaithful to Katie. It’s not something Lauren ever needs to know. I saw a way to prevent us from being tortured and killed by angry Russians and took it. Minimal harm to our psyches, no foul when it comes to you being a sickeningly decent, love-smitten dad and partner, and alright, I get it: Always trust bus stop maps over GPS.”

Laughing, Tuck wraps an arm around his shoulder. “Yeah, I suppose after us having to share a bed, wear each other’s clothes, and that unfortunate instance where I was stuck in the closet while you and that lady were intimate- a kiss isn’t that much in comparison.”

“True.”

…

Lauren doesn’t completely understand that Tuck is truly a part of his family rather than just a close family friend, but she’s learning.

In Nana’s kitchen, they fix plates of leftover lasagna. “It was nice of Nana Foster to go wedding dress shopping with me. Kind. I know I can be- picky. Hazard of the job.”

“Why do you say that? You’re killer at your job.”

She smiles. “Right. Your family’s philosophy of no mistakes coming into play?”

“In a way. Anything a person considers a flaw about themselves, they can turn into a virtue.”

She shakes her head. “There are terrible people who do terrible things.”

“I’m definitely not arguing that.” Getting a beer, he says, “But that’s actions.” He sits down. “Look at it this way, if you weren’t so picky, what job would you have now? Would you have met Tuck? Be marrying him? Getting Joe as a stepkid?”

A softer smile crosses her face. “You have a point. Still, it can be- hard. Trish is my best friend, and even she has issues with my tendencies sometimes. Having people like Tuck and Nana Foster and you- I’m not used to it.”

“You’ll get there,” he says. “Nana always wanted more grandkids. I’m so glad it’s Tuck that’s filled that role. And all joking aside, I had a feeling when I first met you that you’d end up being her granddaughter. I just saw you with the wrong grandson at first.” He winks.

Laughing, she lightly kicks him under the table. Then, with soft sincerity, she says, “Before he and I found one another, I’m glad he and Joe found part of his family in you, FDR. I’d never want to threatened the bond Joe has with his mom, but I’m going to try my best to be a good stepmom to him. And I’m glad you and I are becoming friends. I promise, I’m going to take good care of Tuck and try to make him happy.”

“I know. And you can bet he’s going to do the same with you.”

…

Tuck had been married to Katie with Joe on the way when they first met.

“What if I mess up again?”

Draining the rest of Tuck’s beer before Tuck can, he says, “Buddy, we’ve been over this. You and Katie weren’t compatible. Neither of you were at fault. Still aren’t.”

“Well, what if me and Lauren aren’t either?”

He sighs. “Okay, look. Imagine Joe’s all grown. Has a good job, a place of his own, and he’s in love with this beautiful woman. You like her, I like her, Nana approves of her as a potential great-granddaughter. And he asks you, ‘What if me and her don’t work out like you and Mom didn’t?’ What do you tell him?”

There’s a long silence.

“I tell him I don’t regret marrying his mum. Could never. Because, if nothing else, he came out of it. And I’ll always love her. It just- I know, you and mistakes, but in some ways, we made some mistakes. But that’s life. You make mistakes, and good and bad can come from it. We were young and both- There’s no guarantees when it comes to love, but even when it doesn’t always work, it’s not the end. Better to try, usually.”

Tuck sighs, too. “I hope I can spend the rest of my life with Lauren, FDR. I love her so much. I never- I don’t see myself ever wanting anyone but her. I’m just scared.”

“And I’m here,” he says. “Yeah, there’s a possibility this might not work. I hope to God it does. If it doesn’t, I’m going to be here for you, Joe, and probably her. So, be scared. Come next month, I’m getting you to that alter one way or another. I’d face Nana’s wrath if I didn’t.”

Tuck tries several times before finally wrapping his hand around FDR’s and squeezing. “Thanks.”

…

He's been in love with Tuck for years.

Now, he’s standing next to Tuck as Lauren walks down the isle. He’s wearing a black suit and tie, and next to him, Tuck’s wearing a blue suit that brings out his eyes.

No one should be angry or bitter at a wedding, but with every step closer Lauren gets, he is. He wants everything she’s about to have: Tuck lying pressed beside her at night, one arm wrapped over her, Tuck’s small murmurs and sounds in her ear. Tuck’s kisses and I love yous and watching Joe growing, having him be _their_ son. Tuck holding her hand. Tuck never touching anyone in a sexual manner but her until death does them part. Tuck not wanting anyone but her ever again.

He truly believes there’s no such thing as mistakes, but this feels like one. Him ever meeting Tuck, him falling in love with a straight man, him knowing what kissing Tuck feels like, him standing here. Part of him is tempted to interrupt the ceremony and drag Tuck off so he can confess everything.

That couldn’t be a mistake, could it?

Tuck lifts Lauren’s veil.

She really does make a beautiful bride.

He hands Tuck the rings.

“Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Taking a deep breath, he counts down the seconds.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Aside from when Joe was born, he’s never seen Tuck so happy.

He hopes the tears he’s not-quite successfully holding back will be attributed to him being a sentimental sap.

…

He doesn’t get drunk at the wedding reception.

He has the second dance with Lauren, and he tries not to imagine dancing with her husband.

When everything winds down, he kisses her cheek and says in a teasing tone, “Mrs Hansen."

She beams.

Hugging Tuck, he presses a light kiss against his hair. “The best man won. Enjoy your honeymoon, but don’t get yourself into any trouble. Next month, I need you to help me out in Israel.”

“Of course,” Tuck says with a soft, bright smile. “Thanks, mate. It meant the world having you stand up there with me.”

“No problem. Let’s hope it’s the last time, right?”

“Right,” Tuck agrees with a beautiful look at his new bride. “I really think it will be.”

He prays it is. He doesn’t think he can do this again.


End file.
